


Please don't

by Invalidcannotdance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Nice phil, angst kinda, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalidcannotdance/pseuds/Invalidcannotdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was stressed and took it out on dan. Dan was abused and couldn't take shouting. Phil tries his best to calm his baby bear down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't

You could definitely say that Phil Lester has been stressed out lately. How couldn't he be?! He just got back from the massive USA tour, he had to upload videos for his channel and the joint gaming channel with Dan!  
Not to mention the regular adults things he had to do! For example paying the bills. Phil had always payed the bills from his and Dan's joint bank account. Dan never learned to pay them as he 1.) Never lived alone in his whole life and 2.) Phil was always used to doing it.  
As the two have grown, they just have more to do and Phil has more important things to do than pay the fucking bills again, or go over contracts with the BBC, or plan stuff for the next portion of TATINOF.  
He just needs to live for a little while. He wants to get lost in his own world again. He knows nobody can understand what he's thinking, but at least dan will listen.  
Dan. Phil knew Dan had a harsh past. Before Phil came along Dan was abused. Bad. His past boyfriend always screaming at him and drunk. It usually ended with Dan being beaten. Or Dan's drunkard father. Who screamed about what a disappointment dan was, worked him to his wits end with chores and school work. He was beat if his father deemed it necessary or sometimes just for the hell of it.  
Phil had always tried to be as loving and supportive as he could. Making sure he took his meds, speaking softly, sitting with him through episodes. Sometimes, however, he did feel a lot of pressure to make sure dan was perfectly content. Phil was such a kind person, he truly was. But right now he was feeling stressed and he felt like he was about to snap at any moment, even at Dan.  
"Phil" Dan called.  
Phil just sighed in return even if dan couldn't hear him. That didn't stop Dan from walking into the office, coming up behind where Phil was sitting and wrapping his arms around his next, nuzzling into Phil's neck. Usually this would be comforting, but right now, it was irritating.  
"Phil let's go cuddle, it's almost midnight" Dan continued to nuzzle into Phil's neck.  
" Dan I can't I really have to finish paying these bills" Phil sighed a bit agitated.  
" please baby, I want cuddles" Dan was still cuddling into Phil oblivious to the agitation Phil felt.  
"Dan no, I have to finish these, it takes a long time when you're the only one doing them." Phil was almost snapping, still trying (and failing) to keep his tone gentle.  
"I-I could try to help?" Dan said starting to realize Phil was in a bad mood. " You could teach me maybe?" He said in a soft voice trying to keep from agitating Phil more.  
Phil sighed and realized he probably wouldn't be sleeping that night as Dan has 0 attention span he rudely thought  
" Fine I guess" was Phils final reply.  
♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢  
"I still don't get it" Dan mumbled mainly to himself. He loved Phil and knew he would never hurt him, but he didn't want him angry.  
" Of course you dont!" Phil finally snapped. Dans eyes widened and his heart rate increase. He felt silly but he couldn't help it.  
"I-I'm sor-" Phil interrupted him then.  
"Dan don't freaking apologize jeez! You know, I'm sorry to get so angry but maybe of you weren't such a child sometimes you would know how to help me!"  
Dan's mouth went dry and he couldn't seem to make eye contact with Phil.  
" I feel like I have to walk on eggshells around you! Maybe you need new meds or.. or maybe a FUCKING THERAPIST! I'm not your therapist dan, Im not qualified! I can't do it anymore! Dammit Dan!"  
Dan felt his whole word collapse around him. Was Phil dumping him? Of course he was! Phil was a grown man and dan was a baby! All rationality went out the window and dan was afraid for his life. He ran out of the office, down the stairs, past the lounge and the kitchen and into "his" room.  
As soon as Dan made it into his room he slammed the door and collapsed. He was wailing and breathing too heavy to be healthy. He sat, more like rocked back and forth, in the center of his room. He was waiting for Phil to come in yelling telling him it was over and to get out. He still knew Phil wouldn't hurt him, but he was in blind fear because of his harsh past.  
Phil realized how bad he fucked up as Dan sprinted out of the room. How could he have done that! He loved dan and didn't mind talking soft or being comforting! He knew he needed something to be mad at, at the time that he yelled, and he couldn't believe he took it out on dan.  
Phil padded in a hurry to Dan's "room" or the room the audience thought was Dan's. He gently opened the door and was confronted with a wail answer the mess that was his dan on the floor.  
" Shh Shh Danny baby, baby bear, please don't cry, I'm so sorry, it's okay, everything is okay." He tried to comfort.  
He took a step towards dan and he realized and soon as he did it that it was a mistake.  
When Phil stepped towards dan, Phil wasn't Phil in Dan's head anymore, he was his dad or ex boyfriend about to beat him.  
" PLEASE, PLEASE, I'VE BEEN GOOD! I PROMISE PHIL PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'M SO TIRED, PHIL PLEASE BELIEVE I'LL BE BETTER, I'LL TRY HARDER, I'M SO SORRY" He then started to wail even more violently mumbling pleas to Phil not to hurt him. Something warm had started to damp his jeans.  
Phil's heart instantly shattered. He felt like he could be sick. He did this. To his dan. How could he?  
" Danny baby shh-" He tried to take another step to help dan but he was suddenly interrupted.  
" NO! NO DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP STOP STOP PLEASE DON'T! NO! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"  
Phill had no idea what to do. A tear had fallen down his cheek. He felt sick. He slowly backed away ran to the bathroom and started a bath. He then grabbed a few towels and pajamas and set them on the toilet seat. He brought one towel with him to dan. He knew this would probably freak down out a little more but he needed to calm him down. He walked over to dan and scooped him up into his arms gently. All the while dan was wailing into his shoulder. He obviously didn't know who to trust so just gave up and cried into Phil.  
Phil grabbed a green tea bath bomb and threw it in, knowing the scent was quite relaxing. Dan was still crying and mumbling for him to not touch him but Phil has to try his hardest to ignore it. He quickly undressed them both and carried dan into the bath with him. He was just hoping to be warm and comforting. Dan was still lightly crying and seemed exhausted. Phil started to rub shampoo into Dan's hair while gently giving dan praise and comforting words.  
" Shh Danny it's alright, you're so good. So perfect for me. I'd never try to hurt you baby I love you so much. My baby bear, just relax, you're safe, don't cry. It's just you and me" Phil soothed.  
Dan slowly started to relax and began to cuddle into Phil, laying his head against his chest. He was softly sniffling and Phil wrapped his arms tighter around Dan. He left soft kisses against his hair.  
When the water started to get lukewarm, almost cool, Phil began to coax dan out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around himself and sat dan on the bathroom counter and started to softly dry him off, then put him in his pajamas. When they were both dry and clothed, Phil scooped dan up so his legs were around his waist and Dan's head was resting in the crook of Phil's neck.  
Dan was obviously already starting to doze off and Phil placed him into bed and pulled the covers over him. He was just about to leave the room to make dan a cuppa when he heard dan start to whimper a little.  
"Ph-Phil? pl-please don't leave me, I-I lo-love you." Dan whispered crying slightly.  
Phil heard this and instantly forgot the cuppa and got into bed with Dan, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and pulling him into his chest.  
"Bear, I'd never leave you" He whispered "I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that. It's not your fault, I was having a stressful day. I should have remembered you would react like that, I would never try to hurt you"  
"I know, thank you for taking care of me" He snuggled into Phil more if that was even possible. " love you so much philly"  
Dan finally looked into Phil's eyes, then looked down and blushed a little. Phil brought his hand to Dan's chin and lifted his head to look him in the eye again. He slowly leaned in and gently kissed Dan. Dan started to kiss back slowly. It was just a simple, love filled kiss, and Dan finally felt at ease and sighed into it.  
" mm I love you" Phil mumbled against Dan's lips, then continued to kiss him leisurely until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing, feel free to let me know how I can improve


End file.
